


Strong

by Hono



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Bubble Bath, Canon, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Liam and Niall are only mentioned too, Liam texts Louis tho, M/M, No Smut, OT4, Romantic Fluff, basically it's only pure fluff, danielle campbell only mentioned, i guess you're going to get diabetes, just fluff, probably there's too much fluff in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hono/pseuds/Hono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Louis is just tired and Harry takes care of him like he always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my second story written in English and I really hope you will like it! It's nothing special, but I put myself and everything I have in it like I always do when I write something, so I do hope it's not that bad.  
> Enjoy the reading and well let me know if you like it!  
> See you next time! All the love  
> H.

**_Strong_ **

 

Louis takes a deep breath before thanking profusely his driver and getting out of the car. He stretches his arms, barely holding back a yawn, and walks down the street with a sleepy smile on his lips.

He is so damn tired and the only thing he wants to do right now is cuddle up with Harry in their king-size bed and sleep until the next day - or the whole month - forgetting about the world for some time. Lately his life has been a literal mess and he doesn’t even know how he can go on like that, doing all those stupid pap walks for a stupid stunt he hates so fucking much. How he can bear all the stupid articles, the endless flights, those fake dates with the beard _on duty_. He doesn’t know in which way he can still genuinely smile - even if not always - after all that shit.

It’s a tiring game and he just wants to put an end to it as soon as possible.

Louis sends a quick reply to the text Liam has just sent him, letting him know that he’s in LA now and maybe they can meet up one of these nights. It’s been a while since he last saw Liam and he misses him. Actually he misses even Niall. Probably he misses them a bit too much for his liking. It’s kind of weird to not having them around. Louis is used to their presence and now that they are on a hiatus, it’s hard to not seeing his bandmates as much as before.

Liam replies straight away with a _“ofc Tommo. Lemme know where and when”_ and at least ten smiley emojis. Louis locks his screen right after that and when he puts the phone back in his pocket, he doesn't even have the time to  reach the doorstep of their house that Harry is already out, running towards him with a huge grin on his face.

The curly boy engulfs Louis in a tight embrace, picking him up from the ground and spinning around just like a fool. The older lad can do nothing but laugh loudly, hugging his boyfriend back with the same strength and breathing his familiar scent to which he is addicted. They haven’t seen each other for only two days, but Louis still missed him more than the air he breathes.

“Welcome back, Lou!”

It's the first thing Harry says after letting him go. Louis breaks into a wide smile, placing a hand on Harry's heart, the usual fondness all over his face.

“I'm so happy to finally be at _home_ , baby.”

“I’m glad. I’m at _home_ , too _now_.”

Louis chews the inside of his cheek, restraining himself to kiss him senseless right there, in the middle of the street where everyone could see them. He intertwines their hands, instead, and guides him back into their house. Once inside he gets on his tip toes and plants a sweet, tender kiss on Harry's lips.

“Are you hungry?”

Louis shakes his head, sighing noisily and pressing his forehead on Harry’s collarbone. 

"I just wanna sleep."

"What about taking a bath first?"

Louis just nods against his chest while Harry lightly kisses his temple and walks to the bathroom, humming _Olivia’s_ chorus without even realizing it. The older lad smiles softly, drops his backpack and hoodie on the couch of the living room and slowly follows his boyfriend.

When he makes it, the lights are already on. The vapor that comes from the hot water in the tub seems to smell like his favorite scent of bath bubble.

Harry, who is already naked, approaches him and leaves a sloppy kiss on his lips. After pulling away, he grabs his phone and as soon as he selects one of their usual playlists, a soft beat fills the room and Chris Martin’s voice start singing the words of  _Fix You_.

In the meantime Louis has already taken off his clothes, yawning loudly. Harry steps into the bathtub, offering him a hand and a comforting smile. Louis stares at him for a while, unable to hide the fondness and the love his has for this boy, then he takes his hand and joins him in the tub. He lets out a sigh, collapsing against Harry's bare chest while the latter holds his waist tightly.

The contact with the hot water makes his muscles loosen and the feeling of Harry's skin on his soothe completely his nerves. Louis leans his head back to rest on his shoulder and closes his eyes, listening to Harry humming quietly the song.

_These are the moments for which he lives_. Going back home to his boy, spending time together, cuddling up with him, making love to him all the night long. Having his favorite conversations until the AM, watching Grease on the couch for the millionth time, singing loudly silly songs and dancing around just like fools. Going out for dates, doing groceries shopping, planning their wedding and the future they are going to have together.

Louis could never ask for something more. This boy is the best part of his life, the center of his world. It’s all he wants, all he has ever wanted since he was eighteen, _so much it hurts_.   
Louis would do _anything_ for him. He would do all the necessary to make him feel loved and safe because this is his job. They are each other’s _home_ , the safe place where they can be themselves, that place where even the pain seems to be _okay_ and everything is _so_ _right._ He just loves Harry. He loves him so fucking much, more than he will ever be able to understand and that should scare the hell out of him, but for the first time in his life he’s not afraid. He has never been scared of the feelings he’s got for him and he will never be because this love makes him stronger. It gives him the strength to carry on and face all the shit that life has been throwing at them since their first meeting, back at the X-Factor days.   
He feels so lucky and blessed to have someone like Harry in his life and he wouldn’t trade what he has with him for the world.    
  
Louis beams and turns his head to brush his lips on Harry's neck. The curly connects their lips some moments later, bending down a bit more in order to make it easier. The kiss is slow, almost lazy, not really leading to anything. It's tender and soft, as if they just want to let the other know that, no matter what, they're there for them and will always be.  
They pull apart after long minutes and Louis settles again against him, letting the warmth of the bath washing over him.

"How's Danielle doing?"

The older lad makes a face, snorting with slight annoyance. Harry lets out an amused giggle.

"Stop it."

Louis pouts, faintly hitting his arm. The younger boy just chuckles again.

"It's not funny."

"It's funny, instead. Really, really funny, love."

Louis rolls his eyes, pretending to get angry.

"It's not my fault if I can't pretend to be in love with her, Harold." the older boy crosses his arms to his chest. "But If you like I can try harder. "

"Nope." Harry pops the P with a little smirk, planting a noisy kiss on his cheek. "I'm fine with it 'cause in this way people can see the difference."

"What do you mean, babe?" Louis asks him, his voice returning soft again. Honestly he can't even pretend to be mad at Harry. Probably this boy will be the death of him.

"You’ve never looked at someone the way you look at me and…and I don't want that to change."

Harry blushes, clearing his throat with embarrass. Louis can't help but smiles brightly, soften his look and connecting their forehead. He looks straight into his green eyes, staring at his face, at his swallowed, red lips and at his flustered cheeks. At this sight Louis can barely hold back his feelings and he isn't even surprised when he perceives the beating of his heart speeds up.

_"And it will never ever change."_

Harry bites his lips, gently taking his face in his hands.

_"I know."_  Harry whispers with a sweet smile, showing those dimples Louis has always found cute as hell.

And in that very moment the older lad thinks that probably that's how he can bear everything. Harry helps him to cope with all the shit they've been through lately. He can do it only because of him. It's him, it's always been him and always will be.

The notes of _Firefly_ slowly fill the bathroom while Harry begins to gently strokes Louis' hair. The latter is on the verge of falling asleep. The stroking is making him drowsy and his eyes are fighting for stay open.

"Don't fall asleep here, Lou."

"I've missed you." Louis purrs instead, leaning further against his chest. “It’s only been two day but I’ve missed you like crazy”

"I've missed you, too." Harry stays silent for a while, starting to place small kisses along the wet skin of Louis' shoulder. "Lou?"

"Mh." Louis manages to say, his eyes narrowed.

"I...uhm..."

Harry lets out a shaking breath, staring at the water, now foamless, moving around their entangled bodies, his cheeks completely flustered. Louis giggles softly, turning his head to face him.

"What's the matter?"

"I just missed you" Harry replies, biting his lower lip. "Like a lot."

Louis smiles fondly, blowing one of his curls away from his face.

“You’ve already said it.”

“I know, but…sometimes it just doesn’t seem enough, you know.”

"I love you." Louis softly kisses his lips. "I love you so much, Harry. So fucking much."

They stare in each other’s eyes for some time, the same way they always have done. Their lips meet in the middle in a sweet kiss, just like the previous ones, and this time they are smiling so wide that they can’t even kiss properly.

"We should go to bed."

"Yeah, we should."

But neither of them seem to be willing to untangle their bodies, nor moving from that position. And when Louis falls asleep, almost curled up onto Harry's chest, the latter just remains there for another bit, not caring about the water that now is turned cold. He starts humming softly _Give Me Love_ along with Ed Sheeran, his eyes shut and a huge smile on his face, thinking that he could perfectly stay like this for the rest of his life and never getting tired of it because there’s no better feeling that the one he gets every time Louis is in his arms.   
  
Later on if Harry falls asleep right after him and they stay in the tub for hours before realizing how cold it is and then they run straight into their bedroom, warming up thanks to their bodies’ heat while they are making love, no one needs to know it.


End file.
